A NaLu school story
by Hikari.Yume08
Summary: The Fairy Tail guild members find out that the master ordered a special training that they have to do. After master choose the teams by lot they have to make their mission. First Fanfiction. Hope you like it R&R. NaLu! :3
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

Brown eyes open slowly. The blond hair girl awakes earlier than normal. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. Lucy Heartfilia stands up and changes clothing after taking a bath. Now she looks into the mirror and said to herself: "Now let's go to the best guild Fairy Tail!"

She smiled while she closes her entrance door to leave her home. When she arrives the guild she saws familiar faces they greet her:

"Lucy!" Mirajane calls her friend to the bar.

"Mira! Good morning!" Lucy greets her friend who works in the guild on the bar.

"Why are you up so early, Lucy?" she asks.

"I don't know but it would be a great day. I feel it."

"So, feel you?" she asks back.

"Yeah" Lucy responses. "Where are the others?" she asks the bar girl, while she looks into the empty room.

Mira explained: "They are still sleeping because it's too early for these guys." She laughs

"Mira please give me hot chocolate to drink because sometimes I'm shaking by the cold air." Lucy rubs her hand up and down her arm.

"Sure wait two minutes that I can finish it." Mira turns around and take a glass and fill it with milk. Then she brews the milk and gives chocolate into the glass. When she finished the drink she put it to Lucy and said: "I've finished! Drank it, that you don't freeze before my eyes." Mira jokes and laughs

Lucy also smileys and accedes laughing with Mira. But they stop if they hear two voices outside the guild doors.

"Oi!" shouted one voice. "You're standing in my way. Run off!"

"So I'm standing in YOUR way, mhm?" the other voice asks angry. "Underwear men get out of my eyes, you pervert!"

Lucy sights when she recognized who the two voices are. Mira smiles.

Both enter the door while they fight head to head.

"If you are a men, you have to behave yourself" shouted Elfman by enter the door.

Natsu and Gray fight together while many guild members entered the guild. When Erza come into the room and see Natsu and Gray fighting she stared at them with a creepy gaze. Then she goes to this two fighting boys and kick them into the stomach while she screamed: "This had an end!"

Happy comment: "That's even Erza!"

Lucy drank her hot chocolate empty as the master enters the guild.

All eyes looking to him, waiting for a reaction.

"I have some things to say" the master said.

It was quiet and everyone had stopped moving.

"First you all will go to a 'school' to learn to fight with other guild members as your team members." the master start.

All guild members look between him and the next who sit.

Some questions are around the members. You can hear questions like "Ehhh?" and "Whaaat?" Erza looks to the master and asks: "Master you really said we'll all going to SCHOOL?"

The master nods with a smirk.

Elfman mean: "Guys! If you don't accept master's determination, you all are not men."

If Lucy hears that she smirks and through 'Right not ALL in this room are men's'

"Oi, grandfather? We don't have to visit a school to learn about fighting!" complained Natsu.

"Shut Up Natsu! What the master says is law!" Erza stand between Natsu and master.

"Eeehhh Mira? You know what the master means with school?" Lucy asks

"Mhmm" she contemplate "master said we all will go to school right? Then we will go to school to learn fight with other guild members as the normal team members." she response.

"That means that I would fight with Cana, Macao or you and not with Natsu Gray and Erza?" Lucy asked nervous and desperate.

"Yes that means it"

If Lucy hears the response she sadly says: "But when Natsu isn't in nearness, I feel not safety."

When Mirajane hears what Lucy says she smirks her into her eyes.

Happy says "Aye Sir", what Lucy makes even sadder.

"Enjoy your last day before we're meeting tomorrow at school." said master.

"Oh and tomorrow we also will choose the teams by lot they fight together."

The master turns around to leave. But even he noticed he had forgetten on thing to say: "The school will take one or two weeks and when we choose the Teams by lot, your team must make a mission to hence to learn about it."

When he finished his sentences he leave the guild. Everyone looks from the one to the others before Natsu screams: "Oi! I'll wager it will be bored!" he sulks.

"I won't form a Team with another. I like my team how it is yet … aside from pervert underwear men." The last words he look weird into Gray' face who recognize what he says and become angry.

Lucy smiled because of him and blushes when she caught a glimpse of Natsu.

When Natsu noticed that Grey stare him into his eyes angry they fight again.

Erza kick them to finish the fight.

Then all the guild members spend the day in the guild and talk with each other before the next day crashed in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II – The Teams

On the next day the guild members meet not far away from the guild.

Makarov the master wait until all members were complete.

Than he says: Now let us choose the Teams by lot and then I show all of you the school." He smirks and point of the big house behind him.

Makarov continues: "When the new teams had finished their mission in these two weeks, they could go to their "old" team back to make new missions."

"But first" he started again and makes a break before he continues "all of you have to write your own name on a sheet of paper. Then all of you must put it into this box." Makarov turns around take the box and point of it.

"Oh and" he started again "the teams maybe have three or four members."

All members write their own name of a sheet of paper and put it into the master's box.

Lucy shivers while Mira smiles.

Natsu looked bored until Gray began a new head to head fight with him.

Erza stared at the two guys fighting and tries to end the fight.

"Good" Makarov started "all of you put your name into this box. Now let us draw the lots." He smirks.

While the master shakes the box everyone wait tight for the results.

It controls the silence. Nobody institution made to move or to say anything.

When everyone one saws that the master draws one of many sheets Lucy's heart stopped for a while.

She held her hands in front of her face to hide herself for the end results.

'_Please, no!'_ she through.

The master grinned before he read the name which is written on the sheet.

"Levy McGarden" he said with a big smirk n his face.

Levy runs to his left side and wait until he reads the next two members who builds a team with her.

"Lucy Heartfilia" the master said after he draw another sheet und draw a new one.

"And" the master makes a break before he continues with a creepy look. Even when Lucy arrive Levy she still hopes that Natsu joined their team but she know that he can't.

"Gajeel Redfox"

When Lucy hears the name she fight with herself as she desperate.

'_Oh it's a Dragon Slayer! '_ She through a second.

'_Wait! No, please! A Dragon Slayer? I will be in danger if I had THIS Dragon Slayer in my team.'_

'_See it positive!_' another voice in her head announce herself. The voice continues _'He is definitely strong and you also have Levy'_

The other voice shouted '_But what when he controls the team?'_

_Damn, shut up! You have a Dragon Slayer right but you will have another Dragon Slayer not these. _

Lucy ends her mind and smileys when Levy shouted: "Lu-chan! I'm soooo relieved that you are in my team. And when you noticed: Gajeel isn't so bad how you think, okay?" She laughed and blushed a little bit when Gajeel stands by her side.

Gajeel weight himself by master "Oi please master! May a have a man in my team? When I don't have one I will be berserked."

Lucy looks afraid when she hears Gajeels words.

Natsu noticed Lucy's nervous behave, looked into her eyes and screamed to Gajeel: "Oi! Take care of your team and protect it! If you don't do that, I had a bone to pick with you!"

Gajeel looks as angry as before and screamed back: "You don't have to give me instructions!"

When Lucy stared into Natsu's eyes he grinned and said to her: "When this baka make bullshit tell me as soon as possible, right Lucy?"

Lucy stuttered: "O-Okay."

"Gray Fullbaster" the master continues to draw the lots.

The master draws a new lot and said: "Gray! You're in Team two. And in your Team are ….. Warren Rocko and ….. Juvia Lockers."

"Juvia is so greatful to be with Gray-sama" Juvia says.

"Mhmpf" Gray are pissed on.

_Juvia have to be with Gray-sama. Juvia have to bring Gray-sama to laugh. But Juvia thinks that Gray-sama is so sweet when he is pissed on. _Juvia through swarming_._

"Juvia is the single girl in this Team! No Lucy, no Erza, just Juvia!" Juvia said in love.

"Oi, Juvia" Gray calls "Where do you stay? Common!"

"Juvia comes!" Juvia shouted "Juvia follow you to the end of the world."

Juvia and Warren stand by Gray's side.

The Master choose the other Teams and finished it. The result is:

Team one: Levy McGarden, Lucy Heartfilia, Gajeel Redfox.

Team two: Gray Fullbuster, Warren Rocko, Juvia Lockers.

Team three: Natsu Dragneel, Wendy Marvell, Laxus Dreyar.

Team four: Erza Scarlet, Bisca Mulan, Lisanna Strauss.

Team five: Happy, Pantherlily, Charle.

Team six: Mirajane Strauss, Freed Justine, Reedus Jonah.

Team seven: Elfman Strauss, Cana Alberona, Evergreen.

Team eight: Alzack Connell, Macao Conbolt, Bickslow.

Team nine: Wakaba Mine, Droy, Laki Olietta.

Team ten: Jet, Max Alors, Nab Lasaro.

"So, we have the teams." The master waits until everyone looks into his eyes. "So what are my kid's thinkin' when I say: We make a break and after I show the school. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah, let's have a break!"

"Thanks master"

"You're the best!"

Master looks a bit ashamed but he still grinned.

The guild members go back to the guild and they eat and drank.

But there was one girl that can't be happy.

"Oh no, Mira" Lucy said.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Mira smileys.

"I don't know. I mean I'm happy to have Levy but Gajeel..." She looks into Gajeels way and watched him for a while.

"Look what he is doing. He already beat the others. I hope Levy is right when she says that Gajeel isn't so bad how I think."

"He is like Natsu. And he helps the guild when they are danger. Look at Natsu he has the same character how Gajeel and you like Natsu right. Ahhh what a nice couple you two are.." Mira said swarming.

"I trust Natsu. He ever saved me when I was in danger. Wait what did you say?! Couple? M-Mira what are you talking about. He never would..."Lucy said and blushes.

"Shut up Lucy."


	3. Chapter 3

Erza's looked into Lucy's eyes. "Lucy don't worry about your Team. Master said we have to cooperate with another guild members. It's our new mission."

"Erza you always see it positive. Thanks that helps a lot" Lucy said with a smile.

"It was my aim to help you with your problems. We're friends, are we?"

Lucy smiled into Erza's face to answer her. Then she walked away to search somebody. But she can't find this person. _Where are they two? 3 minutes ago I saw them fighting behind us. _

"Gray don't glare at me like a childish bastard!"

"What are you saying you foolish burnt down ash?"

"You will fight?"

"Common' I beat you in 10 seconds!"

"Liar show me"

Lucy walked between this two idiot friends and screamed: "Stop!"

They broke their fight. "Lucy go out of my way. I have to kill this idiot Dragon Slayer."

"Gray, Natsu. Please watch over your Team and take care of yourself." Lucy smiled into confused faces.

"Lucy what...?"

_'I can't live without one of you. Without one of my friends. I love this guild too much as that I could see one of them hurt.' _Lucy thought

Natsu takes his right hand and gave it onto Lucy's forehead while he takes his left hand onto his forehead.

"Mhhhm...Lucy do you have fever?" Natsu looked worried about his friend. "I think it's the same temperature. Lucy what's wrong say it!"

"What's wrong...?" Lucy asked with a questioning sweet look. Then she remembered.

"Lu-chan here you are! I've searched you" said a familiar voice sweetly.

"Levy-chan!" a surprised Lucy shouted with a smile. But she wondered something. "Why isn't Gajeel by your side? Every time when I open the door to guild I saw that he take care of you." she said.

"Lu-chan what are talking about?" Levy blushed a little bit.

Lucy smiled and grabbed her wrist. "Sorry see you later Natsu, Gray!" Lucy shouted to her best friends while pulling Levy outdoor the guild.

"Lu-chan where are we going to?" Levy asks with a wondering.

"I knew it! Gajeel and you love each other! I'm sure!" Lucy hugged her cute best friend outdoor behind the guild.

"Lu-chan?" Levy asked "We don't love each other!" she answered blushing.

"What are you talking about you two?" Gajeel said with a grin.

"Gajeel" Levy said. Her face was as red as a tomato.

"Why are you two outside? It isn't good when both of you weak girl are outdoor. It can be dangerous." Gajeel walked to the two girls.

"Gajeel we aren't weak!" Levy said angrily but blushed. Lucy nodded.

"Whatever. I should say both of you to come in because the break isn't as long as you two thought, you know?" Gajeel said.

"We're comming, one minute." Levy said to Gajeel turning around to Lucy.

"Gajeel let us be a good team, okay?" Lucy smiled.

"Whatever." he answered walking back to guild.

"Let's go Lu-chan"

"Alright" Both girls walked back to guild behind Gajeel who ignored the two.

In guild

"Alright everyone is here. Let's go back to school." Master Makarov said with a big grin.

Lucy looked worried in Natsu's way who is standing behind Wendy and Charle.

"Natsu noticed that and walked to Lucy. "Are you alright Luce?" Natsu whispered.

"Y-Yeah.." she answered.

"Natsu saw her beautiful chocolate brown eyes and just for a moment he don't see another. Just her beutiful face with her beautiful smile. Lucy blushed a bit and tried to look to another but she can't.

"Lucy you know you can tell me everything. We're best friends."

"Natsu.." Lucy said and smiled "let's do our best!"

He also smiled and nodded. "I'm glad when this is finished and we're a team again."

Lucy hugged her best friend and nodded "I also hope that."

Then everyone in the guild went to school.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter IV - The school_

_Lucy POV_

We followed master to school and after 5 minutes we arrived our aim.

Master opened the door and said with a grin that was bigger as the grin before: "Looked my children! This is the school inside!" he waited until everyone of us was quiet before he continued. "On the right side there are several jobs on a board. Your team can choose a job after the 2 weeks school" he turned to the left side "on the left side are the direction ... means I'm in my office to watch all of you brats." "Followed me in the first floor" Makarov said and walked upstairs in the middle. There began a chat between us.

"Hell that's bigger as I thought" Gray said.

"Juvia thought the same as Gray-sama!" Juvia said in love.

"Yosh! I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled.

"Mira ... when you don't teach us ... who else do it? I asked Mira.

"I really don't know ... maybe our master teach us?" answered Mira with a smile.

"I don't think that Mira-san" Wendy said.

"Why should our master teach us? He is in his office when we are in school. He said 2 minutes ago that he will watch us from the directions office." Charle said with her paw's acrossed.

"Let's look what master will say to us when we'll arrive the first floor." Erza tried to bring the others of another idea.

We followed master and arrived the first floor.

"So in the first floor are the classes. I think we made 3 classes. Team one, two and three in a class. Team four, five and six in a class and Team seven, eight, nine and ten aretogether. Got it? Does someone has a question?" he said and asked us with a smirk. Levy asked him: "Master who will teach us? We don't know because Mira is in a class too and you're in your office so ... who will teach us?"

Master Makarov smirked and said like an evil: "There are 3 - I call them "teacher" - who will teach you. Porlyusica, Mavis and I are the 3 teacher for the 3 classes."

We all looked surprised and I could here some guild members saying like "Porlyusica-san! I hope she'll be nice with us!" and "Mavis? The first master of Fairy Tail? Why should she teach us?". I sighed and started my question: "Master where are Porlyusica-san and Mavis?"

"Good question Lucy! They should have arrived the guild and will wait until we come back. I asked them if they would be so nice to help me to teach everyone of you."

"Now it's time for me to go home to welcome my new colleagues. But all of you can scan the rest of the school ground. We have a garden outdoor too" Master turned around and walked upstairs but he paused. "I forgot to say that ALL of my children must come back to guild before going to bed. "

We all waited until we can't see the master. Then Gray said: "I'll scan the rest of the school ground. Who will accompany me?"

"I follow you Gray-sama!" Juvia shouted.

"Charle and I will follow you two" Wendy said with a cute smile.

"Yeah I too" Wakaba and Macao said at the same timeand began a fight like Gray and Natsu.

"Don't say the same like I have!"

"Bastard! You've said the same like I"

I giggled and said: "I will see it too but I also want to see the garden" I smiled.

"I'll come with Luce. We should make 2 Teams" Natsu said grinning and stared at me cute what makes me blush.

"I also come with you" Mira said smiling. "I come with you too" Erza said following us.

"Where should we go first?" Mira asked us

"I know where followed me!" a fire dragon slayer said. Or should I say: _My fire dragon slayer?_ He grabbed my wrist and pulled me with him. Erza and Mira behind me.

The other guild members went back to guild.

"Waited! I come too" Happy shouted and flew behind Mira and Erza. I giggled.

"Hurry Happy!" Natsu yelled.

"Aye Sir! Max Speed!" Happy shouted and followed us as fast as he could. We wait until our little friend was beside us before we followed Natsu downstairs. He opened a door and said: " So I hope it's the right way to the garden. He let my wrist go.

"Look! There is a big sport ground" Mira said pointing at the ground.

"I bet we must ran around this big ground" Erza said smiling.

"I hope we don't have to ran around.." with a sad face I turned to Happy who said: "Lucy don't be so lazy otherwise you don't get my fish!"

"Ehhh I'm not lazy!? And what are I'm making with a fish? I'm not a cat" I yelled at him. Mira giggled.

"I don't know. But you could eat my fish!"

"Thanks Happy but I don't want it. You can give my fish Charle" I winked at the blue cat.

"Good idea Lucy! I'll gave Charle your fish and say it's from you!" Happy smiled

"Ehh ... What?" I asked

Happy giggled and flew to the flowers. We followed him close.

We followed the way behind Happy to beautiful flowers. Red, white, pink and yellow roses. It was so a beautiful place. Roses, tulip and more prettier flowers. There was a apple tree and a cherry tree with great and fruity fruits. I take a seat in the grass and picked up an orange flower.

"Aaaw it's so silent ... " I enjoyed it.

"Right Luce it's a beautiful place and so silent without this underwearman" Natsu grinned.

Happy flew next to me and sat on my lap. Natsu take a seat beside my right side, Erza beside my left side and Mira sat beside Natsu.

After 10 minutes Erza stand up and said: "We should go back."

"I don't want to ... I will sit 5 minutes more " I said with a sadly face.

"Lucy now comon'" Mira giggled.

"That leaves me no choice than" Natsu grinned to me and have a face that says: _What-do-you-mean?_

I sighed and felt that I lost the floor under my foots. I blushed and noticed that Natsu have picked me up.

"But what's with the rest of the school?"

"Master said we must go back to guild before going to bed and now ... the sun goes down" Mira smiled like she always do it. I sighed and nodded.

Natsu carried me to the guild smiling. Happy beside him and Mira und Erza following.

* * *

Back at guild we wait until everyone have arrived. We take a seat and waited again. I yawned. I was tired and my eyes fell down again and again. It was an exhausting day and I hoped that I can as fast as possible go to bed.

Master, Mavis and Porlyusica entered the door from the office. Mavis smiled playfully, Master grinned and Porlyusica was serious like always.

We listened to the words from our serious master.

"Now we've chosen that everyone of you will have every "teacher"!"

"Tomorrow at 8 am and be punctual! Class 1 have Mavis, class 2 me and class 3 have Porlyusica." He turned around with a smile.

"Good night my children!"

We cheered and said good night to each other. I yawned again and was glad that I could go home to rest. I waved my hand to the Mira and said "good night". After I went home I unlocked my house and locked it after I entered the house.

"Luce are you okay? You look so exhausted" Natsu asked with a worried look.

"Aye" Happy said.

"Natsu, Happy ... I'm only tired" I yawned again and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

I went to bed but noticed Natsu was still sitting on my blanket.

"Natsu get out I'm tired." I yawned

"I would like to sleep in your comfy bed too" he pouted. I sighed and lay myself down.

"Tomorrow" I tried

"No today" I sighed again "Okay I take the couch."

I stood up and went to the couch but he grabbed my wrist. I turned to Natsu. He lay in my bed and pulled me to him. I fell on my bed and lay beside Natsu. He covered us with the blanket and said: "You don't need the couch. You'll lay in your comfy bed with me and Happy" he grinned like always.

"Aye Sir!" Happy lay between Natsu and me and I sighed. I don't want to squabble with him so I give in, nodded and closed my eyes with a smile. I fell fast asleep and snuggled myself to Natsu who fall asleep with me in his arms too.

* * *

**Please gave me a review and tell me if you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chaprer V - The First School Day

_Next morning_

Natsu POV

I awaked in Luce's bed and opened my eyes to find her snuggling into my chest. I felt the blood rushed to my face but I watched her sleeping in my arms while smiling.

After I watched her for a couple minutes I felt her head moving on my chest.

"Mhhmm" she opened her eyes and her face blushed like Erza's hair. I could help myself and smiled as I said: "Good morning, Luce!"

"G-Good morning " she answered as red as a tomato but smiled softy. Than Happy flew above us coming from none where.

"You liiiikkee each other!" Happy shouted with his paws on his mouth holding back a laugh.

"Happy! Y-You are already up?!" I blushed once more.

"Aye!" The flying cat grinned and smiled.

Then Lucy stand up and took her clothes from her closet and said: "I'm taking a bath quickly!" with that she closed the door between us and the bathroom.

I heard the water moving inside the room. I waited until I saw her coming out of the bathroom with a lot of damp.

I heard her voice: "Umm .. Natsu? Why don't you take a shower too?"

I don't know what to answer: "Nah don't want to" I mumbled to myself but she heard it.

"But we have the first school today and you could take one." She stands forwards me with her hands on her hips looking annoyed.

I sighed and knew I have no chance to win this fight because I knew her. When she has 'that' look nobody can change her opinion.

"Fine ... I go" I couldn't belive that I was taking a shower in Lucy's house.

I finished it quickly and when I came out I smelled breakfast.

She've made pancake. How I loved her food.

"Thanks Luce! You always made the best food" I grinned and began to eat.

Quickly we all finished it and went to the door.

"I wounder ... what will come today?" I heard Luce asking while she closed her house with her key.

"I don't know. Maybe it'll be funny!" I grinned at her.

"Maybe Lushy will doing something awkward!" I heard Happy giggling beside me.

"To hell with you, stupid cat" Lucy yelled at him angry.

"Natsu help me! Lucy acts weird!" I grinned.

"I know she is weird and act sometimes like a weirdo" I said laughing.

"Natsuuu!" She yelled at me annoyed.

"But she is our weirdo" I smiled and saw a blush appearing on her cheeks.

After a couple of minutes we arrived the school. There were many they already have arrived.

Lucy POV

I was reliefed as we arrived the school. We went inside and I was reliefed as I found Levy waving at me.

"Lu-chan I'm here" she yelled and I ran towards her noting the other members of our guild.

"Levy-chan!" I noticed a fire dragon slayer following me with his cat.

"Luce wait" he yelled but I ignored it. I knew he would follow me until I stopped.

"Have you seen Gajeel?" Levy asked me as I stopped and I looked around. I couldn't find him or his cat.

"Sorry Levy-chan. Didn't saw him."

"He's coming" I turned around to see Natsu smelling the air. He pointed in a way and we looked there and saw the iron dragon slayer walking with his cat to us.

"It's late you know?!" Levy said annoyed.

"Hmpf" he said making Levy more angry.

"Flame brain are you still alive? I thought you wouldn't come because you lost in the city!" Gray shouted to Natsu and I turned around to find them fighting.

"What did ya say?!" Natsu said a fire aura around him.

"Don't want to repeat to your stupid brain" Gray said with a blue ice aura around him.

"You're all a man!" Elfam shouted and I sighed.

"I'm not a man!" Evergreen yelled beside him.

I saw Natsu punched Gray to Cana. Cana to Laxus. And so on. That what happend every day at our school, happend on the first school day.

After some minutes I heard the bell. They stopped to fighed and went to their class. I took a seat between the window and Natsu. Forward me was Gray, behind Levy. Forward Natsu was Juvia. He was between me and Wendy. Behind him was Gajeel. Forward Wendy was Warren and behind her was Laxus.

Gray Juvia Warren

Luce Natsu Wendy

Levy Gajeel Laxus

I saw Mavis entered the room with a soft smile look.

"Good morning, _my class_" she giggled by the words 'my class' and went to her seat.

She told us about the strategy and that we have to learn that. But I thought how could we learn strategy?

I turned around to saw Levy concerned and don't want to disturb her so I sighed. I breathed in relief as I saw Gray, Natsu and Laxus are bored. Master Mavis alked 2 hours about strategy and how to use it in the right time and my head seems to explode.

The bell rang and we went reliefed to Erza and the Exceeds enjoying the big break in the garden between two trees.

We (girls) talked about what we've learned while sitting in the grass.

Gray, Natsu and Gajeel were fighting about were are the strongest while Happy and Lily fighed which food is better kiwi or fish.

"I'm stronger! I can froze you iron until it breaks and I can freeze your stupid flames too"

"I would melt your fucking ice and would heat your iron until it is fluit!"

"Tch I could break this stupid girly ice into pieces while I sufferocated your cold fire"

They have a head on head fight.

"Kiwi is much more better than fish" Lily said grinning

"No it's fish! It always will be fish!"

"No Kiwi"

"No Fish"

"Kiwi!"

"Fish!"

And I heard that during the break.

I giggled as I turned my head to these stupid idiots followed by Erza, Juvia, Wendy and Levy.

"Love Rival!" Juvia said with a dark aura and I sighed before we continued to talk while Erza ends the fight. After talking Natsu poked me with his hands on my cheek.

"What?" I turned to him.

"I'm hungry!" he complained.

"Than buy something!" I yelled annoyed. After he pouted complaining I gave up.

"Fine I'm back in 2 minutes. Well I went to the 'bar' like in our guild to order a sandwich for Natsu of course with Tabasco because he loved it. As I came back he hugged me sort and shouted a "Thanks Luce, you're the best" before eating it like ... he always eat food. Juvia watched Gray behind one of the two trees, Gajeel talked with Levy and Lily, Wendy talked with Erza and me, Happy tried to give Charle a fish.

_Where did he get a one?_

The break end quicker as I've thought and we went back to our class to see Mavis talking more about strategy. After a hundred times she explained I tried to understand it but than the bell rang and we went to our guild drinking and eating something and I was relieved when we entered the guild. As I saw the moon shining bright with the stars I waved everyone goodbye before walking home, taking a hot bath to relax and finally went to bed to fell fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6: School ends - mission starts!

Chapter VI - School ends - mission starts!

Lucy POV

I awaked as normal beside the fire dragon slayer and kicked him out. He complained hundrets time before I went to bath and took a hot shower. I dryed myself and made breakfast for us.

We went to school and take a seat waiting for the teacher to come.

To my surprise it was our Master talking to us.

"So my brats I will teach you some things about partnership and magic."

And then it started.

"In your team there are your friends. Your friends are your family and you have to protect your family whatever it'll costs because the family is the most important thing in the whole world."

He paused before talking again.

"Also it's important to help your team when they fight. When you fight together you have more chances to win. But to win is not as important as protect your friends. Your friends are your live and I know that you knew it. And don't make a team with people you can't bear with ... For example" he sighed before speaking their names "Gray and Natsu"

"W-What?" Natsu asked not knowing what he was talking about.

"Oi!" Gray shouted "I don't need help from a stupid fire dragon slayer who ever destoyed the whole city!"

"Better you have one because I always safe your ass!" Natsu shouted back.

"You don't ever have to safe me because you got lost!"

"I never got lost stupid icicel! And if you've noted I always fight the boss because you're too weak to handle with it! Natsu grinned proudly.

"You stupid fire brain!"

"What?! Take it back, ice princess!"

"In your dreams, ash!"

"You want to fight, stripper?"

"Everytime Tabasco freak!"

Both stood up, ready to fight. But master knocked both out with his right hand that became big.

He sighed and continued: "You see ... they don't have a great partnership but I know they'll support each other even if they won't admit it."

The first hour ended with partnership and friendship. Now let's go to lesson "Magic". Natsu and Gray, both woke up before the second lesson started. And they don't dare to talk not wanting to knocked out by master again.

"As you know, magic is alive. It's in our body, in our soul and it'll protect us whenever we need it. I don't know if I have an example for you - ahh Lucy!"

He turned to me smiling. I stared at him not knowing what he wanted.

"Y-Yes, master?" I asked a bit nervous.

"If you're in danger and your team isn't near some of your spirit appear from the calestial world to protect you. And it don't drains you magic out of you, right?" master asked me, the celestial mage about my spirits.

"That's right. If I'm in danger Horigolum, Virgo or Loke appears, protecting me!" I grinned widely

"Could you summon someone?" the third-principial asked me. I nodded, stood up and said: "Gate of the maiden, I open thee! Virgo!" the Virgo appeard beside me asking: "Is it time for punishment, princess?"

"NOO!" I yelled at her ans sighed.

"So Lucy. You have a big bond to your spirits and they'll appear beside you when you're in danger?" I nodded again.

"But they can safe my friends too" I said smiling.

"I'll safe my princess whenever she'll need me" Virgo said leaning towards me.

"Thank you Virgo. You may go" I said

"You see brats if you have a big bond to your friend or to your magic it'll helps you out whatever in which situation you'll be" the master turned to the class.

I took my seat for the third time relaxing in my chair.

Normal POV

Soon the school ended and everyone went home. You know Natsu break into Lucy's house and she yelled at him using the door as normal.

Both went to sleep and they went to school - again.

* * *

This time it was Porlyusica who teached the class. The most time she yelled at them but she said some things about medicine and that the humans are so weak today and then she yelled again leaving the room angry.

The whole class jaw dropped and they don't dare to stand up. They waited until the break came and then somehow the school ends again.

It was a whole week when Juvia sighed in the guild on a sunday in a corner spying on Gray as she thought 'Another week and I'm on a mission with my awesome Gray-sama!"

The whole guild were there to enjoy weekend. But it was the same guild as normal.

Gray fighting with Natsu, Erza knocking them out. Lucy drinking her juice. Levy reading a book with Lily on her lap, Gajeel beside her watching and eating metal, Reedus drawing a picture, Cana drinking beer, Elfman shouting about manlyness ... and so on.

They were enjoying their free time before going to the next strenuous training.

Lucy hanged more out with Levy, Lily and Gajeel. The sky dragon slayor often went to the fire dragon slayer talking about which job they should take, while Laxus watched them bored. Gray found Juvia everywhere since she count the days down while Warren laughing about Gray's habit. Erza talked to Lisanna while eating her strawberry-cake. Alzack and Bisca were in a corner flirting with each other while Happy everytime tries to give Charle his fish.

Evergreen, Bixslow and Freed watched their "wonderful" Laxus who is bored to death while chatting. Wakaba and Macao were fighting who learned more in school, Laki helping Mirajane at the bar. Droy were eating hotdogs while Jet talked to him that's not good for the stomache.

When they finished the second week in the school every team have chosen a job. They met at the guild before going on their mission.

Natsu grinned and yelled happy through the guild because he picked a difficult job defeating a pretty big monster.

Lucy's job was to defeat a whole bandit camp.

"Why did you choose this job, Gajeel?" she frowned when she read the paper.

"Because otherwise it would be boring, bunny girl Gihi" he said grinning

"CALL ME BY MY NAME STUPID METAL HEAD!" she yelled angrily.

How often did she told him the last 2 weeks?

"Gajeel don't be so nasty!" Levy said protecting her best friend.

"Shut up shrimps."

"Aarrgg! Come on Lu-chan let's do this mission!" she dragged Lucy away angry but Gajeel followed them knowing that he have to protect them.

Natsu watched Lucy leaving worried that something could happen.

So it came that the teams went on their mission.

* * *

**Sorry for so late updating!**

**I'll try to update sooner!**

**THANKS! For all my friends who read it and maybe followed it or faved it.**

**Thanks to my reviewers I love all of you so so much!**

** ChokolateCake31: I love you but I bet you know it :3 Thanks for reviewing!**

** GoldenRoseTanya: NaLu is awesome ~ ;D**

** Light.1337: Thank you so much! I will :P**

**Pm me without hesitation if you want to know something about my story!**

**I'm freaking out! It cost me so much time to make one chapter :S**

**Hope you like it.**

**Come to the dark side and leave a review .. there are lots of cookies for ya!**


End file.
